


words without words

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, GL, Lesbian Sex, Needy Bottom Jungeun, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Voice Kink, Yuri, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: when two people as in love as jinsoul and jungeun spend their days together, they begin to notice even the smallest nuances the other person lets show. today, jinsoul picks up on a very specific kind of vibe from jungeun, and knows exactly what to do about it.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	words without words

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S UP LIPSOUL NATION!!!! it feels like it's been so long since i last wrote for these two but i always love doing it so much, it was such a treat to sit down and write this! i felt inspired to quickly write this while i'm working on a bigger lipsoul fic, and the first chapter of that should be going up pretty soon!! it wasn't until i started typing this out that i realised i took a break from lipsoul to write more lipsoul... but ANYWAY until then, please enjoy this little something i whipped up! ♥

Jinsoul opened the door to her dorm room with a loud sigh; the kind of exaggerated, intentionally obnoxious sound that echoed across the walls of the room satisfyingly.

All she had wanted to do today was _rest_. The rush of comeback season was deeply rewarding for her and her members, of course, but was it ever _tiring_. Nonstop travelling to and from studio's to record variety show appearances, radio show interviews, commercial spots, and televised performances took its toll on a girl; and that was just the tip of the iceberg of an idol's responsibilities.

All of Loona was feeling the twinges of burnout clinging to their every move like an unwanted shadow, but they were _professionals_. Being a professional idol meant being good at disguising your own exhaustion; for someone who yearned to be loved and adored by so many people, what feeling could be worse than letting your fans see you get so ground down by it all?

Jinsoul was a pro through and through, and never let the overwhelming urge to sleep show on her face; which is why it felt so satisfying to let it out in one, guttral, silly groan.

It had been a TV performance today. Another music show, another reason to show their skills to the camera. Though thinking about it in such plain terms made the limelight seem downright trivial, there were few things in this life Jinsoul loved more than giving a performance that made her adrenaline pump and her heart race.

On the subject of things Jinsoul loved more than performing, though, she _had_ noticed that Jungeun was nowhere to be seen as soon as Loona had re-entered their dorm building.

Pulling the door closed behind her with a soft click, she didn't bother to change out of her performing outfit before flopping face-first into the inviting comfort of her bed.

The startled scream that rang out from her bed as she did so frightened her half to death.

“AUGH!”

Scrambling to the other end of the bed on all fours, Jinsoul let out a scream of her own; she had accidentally bodyslammed something – or rather, some _one_ – who she wasn't expecting to be there. Once the adrenaline began to slow its coursing through her veins, Jinsoul was privy to a somewhat disgruntled looking Kim Jungeun sitting up in her bed.

She was also still fully clothed in the outfit she had worn to today's public appearance, and hadn't even bothered to untie her hair from the tight, high ponytail she had been wearing all day.

“What the - _Jungeun?!_ You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Tell me about it...! I thought I was about to get murdered or something!” Jungeun said through an exhale that was somewhere between a sigh and a laugh of disbelief, and Jinsoul instantly found her sudden spike of nerves soothed by the pretty sound.

“Heh, sorry. I'm not used to you beating me back to my own room!” Jinsoul smiled apologetically. “Come to think of it, I _was_ wondering where you went when we were coming back into the building. What was the hurry?”

Jungeun avoided Jinsoul's eyes with a coy turn of her head; a motion Jinsoul immediately recognised.

When two people as in love as Jinsoul and Jungeun spend their days together, they begin to pick up on even the smallest nuances the other person lets show. Jinsoul would notice when Jungeun was getting a headache before she even _she_ felt it coming on. Likewise, Jungeun could clock Jinsoul wryly trying to avoid answering questions she didn't want to from a mile away by the way she would try to deflect the subject as subtly as she could.

In this moment, Jinsoul knew with absolute certainty that Jungeun was feeling embarrassed. _That_ was a Jungeun that Jinsoul was almost _never_ privy to. As someone who was always so confident in her every move, Jungeun usually had no room to be embarrassed.

A grin of pure mischief spread across Jinsoul's face as she shuffled her way closer to Jungeun, crawling her way back up the bed to sit next to her girlfriend.

“Oh? What's this?”

“What's _what_?”

Recognising what was going on, Jungeun scooted her way up the bed a bit further, leaning with her back against the wall and her legs outstretched, still doing all that she could to avoid Jinsoul's leering. But no matter how hard she huffed, she couldn't hide the telltale blush on her cheeks. With a knowing hum, Jinsoul followed Jungeun to the top of the bed, and sat atop her lap.

“Soooo, what made you want to rush your way up here? _Hmm?_ ”

“ _Nothiiiiing._ No special reason! I just wanted to lay around, that's all,” Jungeun said brattily, punctuating the end of her declaration with a cute, indignant huff.

 _Kim Lip_ was Loona's original designated “girl crush” member. Always cool as ice when the cameras were rolling, she had definitely earned that moniker and then some. But _Kim Jungeun_ was a different story. Though she carried that cool air about her in her everyday life, the girl behind the persona was sweet, clingy in a way that was endlessly endearing, and surprisingly easy to wind up.

And of course, Jinsoul, being the troublemaker that she was, took every opportunity presented to her to make her deceptively pliable girlfriend blush.

“Wanted to lay around with _me_?” Jinsoul goaded, pressing a cheek up to one of Jungeun's warm ones. “You must've missed me a lot, huh?”

 _Bullseye_.

The heat that lightly prickled Jungeun's handsome face flared up at the mere _suggestion_ of pining for Jung Jinsoul. Letting out a grunt of faux irritation, Jungeun pushed Jinsoul's face away with a hand and a laugh.

“And so what if I have?! Isn't it normal to miss your girlfriend?”

“Kim Jungeun...you need to be more honest with yourself,” Jinsoul said gravely, folding her arms over her chest as she closed her eyes for dramatic effect. “You only live once, you know? You should be more self indulgent for your own sake.”

With a soft exhale, Jungeun leaned forward to rest her forehead against Jinsoul's shoulder. The unexpected waft of shampoo hitting her headily caused Jinsoul's eyes to slide open from her teasing. Still stubbornly avoiding eye contact, Jungeun blindly reached out to feel Jinsoul's crossed arms, and let her fingertips gently drag along them to guide her to where Jinsoul's hands were.

Interlocking her fingers between Jinsoul's without warning made Jinsoul's heart skip a beat. Quietly conceding defeat on the front of their teasing back and forth, Jungeun brought Jinsoul's hand up to her lips to plant a soft kiss atop her knuckles.

“...I _did_ miss you, stupid. There's almost no time to be together properly with all of the promotions going on...so...I wanted to rush up here to...”

“...To?”

Jungeun pursed her lips together in a self inflicted grimace.

“You're seriously gonna make me say it? You're so mean, Jinsoul unnie...”

 _Another_ skipped beat of her heart. It had almost felt as though Jungeun deliberately went out of her way to avoid calling Jinsoul her unnie these days, so to hear it slipped so casually into conversation...

When did that lump in her throat get there? When did her pulse start racing?

Propping herself up slightly off of Jungeun's lap using her shins, Jinsoul adjusted her body so that using a hand to prop herself against the wall behind Jungeun. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind the younger girl's ear with a deliberately languid motion that caused Jungeun's breath to hitch slightly in her throat.

It was in moments like these; moments when the persona of Kim Lip was sleeping dormant inside Kim Jungeun, and the girl was at her rawest and most authentic, that Jinsoul found herself falling all the more in love with her.

Each subtle reaction and locking of their eyes only deepened that feeling further still.

Jungeun let her hands crawl up Jinsoul's back, letting themselves bunch against the fabric of her shirt, and the feeling of Jungeun's hands ghosting along her skin – even when it was over clothes – caused Jinsoul to shiver slightly. The two of them had been so utterly exhausted lately that they had little free time as it was; even less to get lost in each other as they so often loved to do.

“...You never told me what it was you wanted to rush up here to do,” Jungeun murmured into the silence, low and throaty next to Jungeun's ear, and the girl made a small, satisfying noise of need. Nothing had even happened yet, and Jinsoul was coaxing such nice noises out of her girlfriend; her pulse only raced that bit quicker.

“I wanted to come up here and lay around with you-- _ah_...!”

Jungeun's usual tone of voice rose into a higher, girlish pitch as Jinsoul wordlessly brushed her lips against her neck. Taking her time to plant slow, teasing kisses along the sensitive skin, Jungeun's head spun when she felt Jinsoul's lips curve into a smirk against it.

“That's not what you _really_ wanted, is it? Be honest,” Jinsoul goaded in that same low, delicious voice that made Jungeun lull her head to the side with a sharp inhale, and her fingers twitch with excitement against Jinsoul's back. Jinsoul, in turn, shuddered pleasurably at the sensation of fingers at her back; there was something so intimate about having another person's hands at your back, and the sensation never failed to turn Jinsoul into a mess of want with only a few touches.

“Jinsoul...”

Another heated press of Jinsoul's lips, and another shock of need between Jungeun's legs.

“You wanted to fuck, right?” Jinsoul said bluntly.

Her tone was demanding and tinged with arousal; and it made Jungeun feel even _more_ needy than she already did. She nodded her head with a small whimper rising from her throat, and Jinsoul took her time - peppering kisses from Jungeun's neck to her collarbone, and up to her lips; finally smirking against them with a smug satisfaction.

Though Jungeun did little to hide her needy ways, it wasn't often that Jinsoul caught her in _such_ a desperate mood. Then again, it wasn't often that they went without sex for _this_ long...

“You have to tell me properly,” Jinsoul murmured teasingly against Jungeun's lips, and she almost felt a bit mean doing so, but the satisfaction of winding her girlfriend up outweighed any momentary thoughts of changing her traction to be a more forgiving one.

Though Jungeun made a move to capture Jinsoul's lips with her own, Jinsoul moved her head out of the way just enough so that her lips were out of reach, and tutted.

“Jinsoul...!” Jungeun whined; an honest to goodness _whine_ that sent a heavy jolt of arousal through Jinsoul's body. “You already _know_ I wanted to, so please...!”

“But I want to hear you say it so _badly_.”

“Wh-what the hell...? You really are so mean sometimes...!”

Despite her words of protest, Jungeun was sensitive to every one of Jinsoul's touching teases; she slipped a deft hand beneath Jungeun's top to unhook her bra, and wasted no time in hiking Jungeun's shirt up over her breasts.

“Ah-!”

Not having seen them properly in far too long for her liking, Jinsoul placed a cheeky kiss against one of Jungeun's hard nipples; and she jolted at the teasing contact just enough to make Jinsoul heat up even more.

Jinsoul rarely tapped into her self-indulgent hedonistic side...

So what better time to do so, she thought, than now?

She took her time feeling along Jungeun's body; grabbing greedy, shameless handfuls of Jungeun's breasts, lazily dragging her hands along the curves of her hips, and cupping at her inner thighs; she had missed taking Jungeun in like this, and as it happened, Jungeun felt the exact same.

Jinsoul's hands on her body were equal parts bliss and hell; bliss because of how damn good it felt, but hellish because she wouldn't relent on teasing her at _all_. Jungeun was ready to get railed, and had been ready since she had woken up this morning - and _continued_ to be ready throughout the entirety of the variety show appearance they had to make.

Each glance at Jinsoul's hands and sway of Jinsoul's hips amplified that feeling tenfold; in other words, her pent-up sexual frustration had made dancing, one of the core parts of her role as an idol, _very_ taxing.

Maybe dive-bombing onto Jinsoul's bed the second they had gotten back from the performance wasn't the most graceful way to drop a hint, but she was grateful that Jinsoul had gotten it so quickly. Coming out and actually _asking_ to have sex always made her feel awkward.

And now that she had her girlfriend's hands roaming and grabbing along her body just as she craved, her frustration was beginning to mount.

Squirming and mewling with every brush of Jinsoul's slender fingers, Jungeun already felt fit to burst...and Jinsoul didn't seem to plan on stopping her hedonistic streak anytime soon.

She had put off saying the words Jinsoul tried to coax out of her for about as long as she possibly could.

“J-Jinsoul...”

Jinsoul hummed to show she was listening as she licked and sucked hotly at Jungeun's inner thigh, and through her hazy mind, Jungeun gasped in realisation as she firmly placed a hand against Jinsoul's forehead.

Jinsoul blinked, as though she had snapped back to reality, and looked at Jungeun quizzically.

“Eh?”

“H-hey, no hickies! We're still promoting, stupid!”

“So what? Just wear jeans or tights or something, it'll be fine,” Jinsoul mumbled, headbutting Jungeun's palm to try and get back at her soft thighs.

With a groan of irritation, Jungeun roughly grabbed at Jinsoul's chin, and forced her to make eye contact with her.

“Just - ugh, just _fuck me already!_ ” Jungeun huffed, and Jinsoul's half-lidded eyes immediately clouded over as the lust fogged her mind once more.

“...I thought you'd never ask,” she chuckled lowly, playing it off like she hadn't just gotten completely lost in overindulging in Jungeun's body. “How do you want it?”

“I-I, umm...”

Gone was Jungeun's sudden spike of bravery, and in its place was the coy turning away of her gaze, the hesitation punctuated with a stammer; it was all so small and insignificant that Jungeun likely didn't even realise she was doing it, but each little infliction was something that made Jinsoul want to feel her all the more.

Somehow, Jungeun's pretty blush grew even deeper at Jinsoul's question; and even without words, Jinsoul knew _exactly_ what that meant.

It really did pay to know someone so well.

Smirking smugly, Jinsoul got the message right away - and slipped a hand beneath one of Jungeun's thighs, using the leverage to flip her onto her front with a delicate, calculated ease.

“This is what you had in mind, right?” Jinsoul teased.

“...You talk way too much sometimes,” Jungeun mumbled, but even a comment meant to be scathing was dripping with an embarrassed, needy tone that Jungeun couldn't hide if she tried.

Jungeun brought one of the bed's pillows up to her face, and buried her face against it as she slipped herself onto her knees; a motion she had carried through with Jinsoul so many times that her body moved on its own to move into it.

Exhaling a hot puff of breath, Jinsoul hastily tied her hair into a messy ponytail as she observed Jungeun, and noticed that she was still wearing the outfit she had danced in on national television.

...There was something about that outfit that now made a heady rush of excitement slip its way up her back.

Jinsoul pressed one hand against the small of Jungeun's back to keep herself steady and the girl pinned down, and ran the fingers of her other hand along Jungeun's wetness teasingly. Jungeun moaned softly into the pillow as she revelled in Jinsoul's touch; it was a touch that knew her most sensitive spots and just how to touch them. Every press, every rub; every dip of her fingers in the places she wanted them to be.

Jungeun already felt her mind going blank as it was; and finally, after what felt like both a hellish lifetime and a blissful moment...

Jinsoul did what they both wanted her to do, and slipped her fingers inside Jungeun with ease.

“A-ah...!”

Jinsoul hadn't realised just how achingly _desperate_ to fuck Jungeun she had been for the past few days until this moment. Her own pent up sexual frustration had now hit her like a ton of bricks, and the heady, almost painful rush of arousal that washed over her made her want to fuck her girl as hard and rough as she was able.

Every little thing about Jungeun felt so _good_. Every small, breathy moan that tumbled out of her lips; every shudder and shake the girl responded to her fingers with...

Jinsoul was in heaven - and from the sounds of it, Jungeun was, too.

“Jinsouuul...”

“Y-yeah?”

The neediness in Jungeun's voice had shifted into a goading tone of her own; giggling smugly between gasps of breath as she turned to look back at her lover.

“I can _tell_ you want to cut loose, so...do _whateeever_ you want, okay?”

Jinsoul shuddered with sheer excitement at Jungeun's words; she was so turned on, she couldn't even _speak_.

After all, Jinsoul wasn't the _only_ one who knew how to push her girlfriend's buttons. It was a two way street.

With little more than a grunt, Jinsoul picked up her pace tenfold. There was no sense in holding back, not _now_ ; and so, she did what was asked of her, and fucked Jungeun with all of the speed and strength she had to give.

Jungeun's voice slipped out as a high pitched moan, and without missing a beat, Jinsoul moved her free hand to shove Jungeun's face that bit harder into the pillow.

“You've got to keep it down, you know...somebody's definitely going to overhear if you get too excited,” she said with a smug tone of her own; her pace was growing more fervent and erratic as the seconds went by, and it was apparent that Jungeun was reaching her limit as well.

The way she squirmed relentlessly beneath Jinsoul's frame and gripped at the pillow with all of her strength said everything Jinsoul needed to know. They were all signs she had seen so many times before, and not nearly enough lately. But they were signs that she loved to see. Signs she was doing exactly what she wanted to do _very_ well.

And with a sudden, muffled scream into the pillow that Jinsoul was becoming increasingly jealous of...

Jungeun came.

Her body stiffened as she rode out her orgasm, and Jinsoul tried to bring herself down from her own high as she did so; silently revelling in the sensation of Jungeun's pussy tightening around her fingers.

Taking care to slip them out carefully once Jungeun's orgasm subsided, the girl whined slightly upon feeling Jinsoul take them out at all.

Jinsoul flopped next to Jungeun on the bed, and the two of them locked eyes as they caught their breaths; dishevelled messes who hadn't even bothered to take their clothes off, they couldn't help but giggle at the other. The mood gradually began to wind down into a pleasantly relaxed one, and Jinsoul offered Jungeun her arm to lay on as they did what Jungeun _supposedly_ wanted to do from the start.

“You've got so much energy for someone who had a performance today,” Jungeun marvelled with a relaxed, sleepy glint in her eye, cuddling a little closer as she beamed at her girlfriend.

“Yeah, well...you know how they say you've got a second stomach for dessert?”

“You're not going to compare what we just did to ice cream, or something equally as dorky, are you?”

“No! _No_ ,” Jinsoul protested quickly. “It's more like...I've always got a stash of energy tucked away somewhere if it means we get to spend more time together. Having sex or otherwise.”

“...You're sweet, Jinsoul.”

This time, it was Jinsoul's turn to avoid Jungeun's pretty eyes with a coy laugh of her own. There was so much to be said with a single look that words never could.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i talk about girl groups (but mostly loona)!! i love making new friends and dishing about things like the girls and ships for fun, so if that sounds good to you let's be friends!! as always, thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥♥♥


End file.
